Mandeok Sang
|-|Pre-Timeskip= |-|Post-Timeskip= |-|Original Way of Borrowed Power= Summary Mandeok Sang is a high-ranking member of Nox and a Bishop serving The King. Although outwardly polite in most situations, he is an extreme zealot who possesses a burning hatred for Mujin Park. Powers and Abilities Tier: At least 6-A, higher with OWoBP | At least 6-A, High 4-C with OWoBP | High 4-C, higher with OWoBP Name: Mandeok Sang Origin: The God of High School Gender: Male Age: 17 (The Six vs Taejin Jin) | 31 (BoS) | 51 (post-Ragnarok) Classification: Human, Borrowed Power User, Original Way of Borrowed Power User, Bishop Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception, Overwhelming Aura, Borrowed Power (Type 1 and 4), Energy Projection, Healing, Forcefield Creation, Telekinesis, Teleportation, Danmaku, Summoning (Can summon Nephilims who are accompanied by an army of Angels), Creation, Transformation, Homing Attack, Earth Manipulation, Durability Negation, Regeneration (Low-Mid), Resistance to Age Manipulation (Turned himself young again after being punished with old age for breaking Taboo), Gravity Manipulation (Can withstand Mujin Park's Longinus' Hand) | Same as before but at a much higher level, Flight, Vibration Manipulation (Creates a destructive shockwave upon breaking Taboo) Attack Potency: At least Continent level+ (Managed to defeat multiple limiter removed Commissioners while holding back Mujin Park and Jaesan Jeon; he and his allies are able to paralyze Mira Yoo and Daewi Han with their mere presence), higher with Original way of Borrowed Power | At least Continent level+, Large Star level+ with Original Way of Borrowed Power (Traded blows with Taejin Jin) | At least Large Star level+ (Traded blows with Bishop Xiaochen), higher with Original Way of Borrowed Power Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Was able to attack Taejin Jin) higher with Original Way of Borrowed Power | At least Massively Hypersonic+ (can keep up with Mori Jin's base form), higher with teleportation and Original Way of Borrowed Power | At least Massively FTL+ (Can keep up with post-limiter released Mujin Park and traded blows with Taejin Jin), higher with Original Way of Borrowed Power Lifting Strength: Unknown physically, At least Class T with Telekinesis (Can manipulate multiple swords that dwarfs mountains in size) | Unknown physically, At least Class T with Telekinesis | Class T (Locked hands with Bishop Xiaochen) Striking Strength: Unknown in physical combat. at least Continent Class+ with Borrowed Power | Unknown in physical combat. at least Continent Class+ with Borrowed Power | At least Large Star Class+, at least Large Star Class+ with Original Way of Borrowed Power Durability: At least Continent level+ (Can survive in the epicenter of Taejin Jin's attacks), higher with Original Way of Borrowed Power | At least Continent level+ (Should be comparable to Mujin Park), Large Star level+ with Original Way of Borrowed Power | At least Large Star level+ (Took hits from Taejin Jin, should be much stronger after Taboo was consumed), higher with Original Way of Borrowed Power Stamina: High, defeated Commissioners O, R, P, and Q while fighting off two members of The Six at the same time Range: Extended Melee physically. At least Tens of kilometers with abilities and Cross-Dimensional with Summoning Intelligence: Genius, very manipulative and intelligent. The King's right-hand man, he handles much of the day to day tasks of Nox and holds great authority and sway over the organization and frequently comes up with contingency plans and ways to make the best out of sour situations and tries to take advantage of his opponent's weakness. Standard Tactics: Is naturally bloodlusted Weaknesses: A religious zealot, insults can make him fly into a rage, particularly irritated by Mujin Park, Larger swords seem to drop fairly slowly. He doesn't typically use Original Way of Borrowed Power unless it's necessary. Notable Attacks and Techniques: God'sBlades.PNG|God's Blades Nephilim_and_Angels.PNG|Nephilim and Angels BarrierCreation.PNG|Barrier Swordvolley2.PNG|Noxar Gospel Chapter 17:God's Iron Mace Sword volley.PNG|Noxar Gospel Chapter 18:God's Counsel God's Blades: Mandeok Sang's Borrowed Power. When used it's usually accompanied by a large omega ("Ω") symbol. It gives Mandeok abilities such as creation, summoning, teleportation, telekinesis, and barrier creation. Creation: God's Blades' greatest power is its ability to create things out of nothing. Mandeok most frequently uses this power to drop enormous swords the size of mountains to crush foes. Repeated uses of this attack were powerful enough to level an entire island and match Taejin Jin's attacks. He can also use it to heal wounds and even regenerate entire limbs. Summoning: Mandeok can summon a Nephilim. Nephilim are minor gods that are humongous in size. They wield swords ranging from dwarfing skyscrapers to swords dwarfing mountains in sheer size and are extremely strong with a weak Nephilim being capable of easily surviving an attack meant to destroy the Korean Peninsula and they can casually destroy mountains and islands. The Nephilim can also summon an army of Angels along with them. The Angels are humanoid sized but are impossible for regular humans to defeat without using Borrowed Power though they are fodder for a God-Tier opponent. The Angels' overwhelming numbers are their main strength. Teleportation: Mandeok can teleport himself as well as Nephilim and can teleport blades inside his opponents ignoring durability to some extent. Telekinesis: Mandeok can manipulate his swords and create formations with his thoughts. He also uses it to bend and manipulate his swords around obstacles or his opponent's powers if possible. *'Noxar Gospel Chapter 17: God's Iron Mace:' Mandeok creates a single giant blade and telepathically controls it to attack his opponent. *'Noxar Gospel Chapter 18: God's Counsel:' Mandeok creates countless small blades around him then sends them to attack his opponent. Barrier Creation: Mandeok can also create a dome-shaped barrier that blocks attacks from every direction. It's powerful enough to withstand Mujin Park's attacks and even survive the explosion of the alchemic missile launched by Jaesan Jeon that had the power to destroy the Korean Peninsula. Original Way of Borrowed Power: Mandeok breaks the Taboo placed on him by the Gods and gains increased power, speed, and durability as a result. This form is strong enough that Mandeok could physically contend with Taejin Jin. Key: Chapter 1 to 4 | Chapter 5 | Chapter 6 Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:The God Of High School Category:Summoners Category:Male Characters Category:Teleportation Users Category:Magic Users Category:Manhwa Characters Category:Webcomic Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Internet Characters Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4